Lovin' Comes Best When it's in Quintets
by Mumpalump
Summary: 5 gundam girls 5 gundam guys two tents twue wuv. But really five girls go on missions with the GW boys, will fights explode and love blossom? Go on, you know you wanna read and find out! TrowaxOc QuatrexOc DuoxOc HeeroxOc WufeixOc
1. Le Gals Workout

_**New story! New story! Whoop Whoop YAY! Aren't you excited? I mean I'm pretty durn excited about all this! Well this is my first Gundam Fic so be easy and I don't know all of the technical stuff about the army because well let's face it....when do you meet a ballet dancer who knows stuff about combat? never. lol but seriously it someone would like to help me with this stuff I'll be more than open for help just no bashing kay? i do not like haters at all! but alas the story! **_

**_It's rated M because of future lemons that will most definitly occur in the future, hence the futrutre before the word lemon. hahaha but as of yet there are none, however if lemons bother you I will put a warning up at the beginning of the story and right before the part for those who have virgin eyes, actually thats kind of me but whatevs hahaha. _**

**_just incase you don't know I will not have boy on boy nor girl on girl scenes in this...well maybe a bit of girl on girl but proabaly just for teasing purposes only haha but I do not write boy on boy for reasons that I do not like boy on boy couplings nor can i write about that because I've never experienced such in my life haha seeing as how I'm a girl. _**

**_But the pairing will be TrowaxOc HeeroxOc DuoxOc WufeixOc QuatrexOc yay whoop! I started to do just a trowa quatre oc one but then I'm well.... If I'm going to give two boys some love.... I might as well give them all some ;D _**

**_Hope you enjoi the story! _**

_______________________________________________________________

_Up one. Down two. Up three. Down four. Oh my god. When is this going to be over with. My legs hurt, my arms ache, my back is throbbing with pain that no grown man could ever endure. My head feels like it's going to explode. And this bra…is SO not doing it's job. Note to self: get new sports bra. _

A whistle rang through out the gymnasium.

_Finally. _

A girl in her late teens early twenties collapsed on the mat that lay beneath her feet; her breath hitching her throat as she hacked away at her esophagus. Beside her another girl around the same age kneeled, her head resting on her right knee as her limbs fell limply to the carpeted mat. Three more girls landed on various parts as their bodies gave way to their own weight. The first girl who collapsed squeaked something into the fabric of the mat.

"That will be all for the day ladies. Be ready tomorrow morning, same time, swimming pool. You will all be doing laps for your poor performance in today's trials." Not one of the girls groaned. Well, that is, until they heard the heavy footsteps saunter away and a harsh slam of a metal door.

"What were you whispering to mat Seattle?" One girl said between gasps for air.

"Sweet nothings, probably." Cackled one girl receiving a glare from another. The girl, whose face was plastered to the mat, grumbled something else into the mat.

"I don't think she can move, Kasey," The single girl who said this, rose to her feet only to fall on her butt again with an 'Oomph'. A single sound was emitted from the face placed upon the mat's rough surface. "Roll her over please." The girl who fell on her butt said while massaging her legs. The girl seated closest to this 'Seattle' painfully lifted one leg and pressed her weight into the other rising to her feet and stumbled several inches over to the face down girl. Her porcelain skin was flushed as she reached down and slowly raised one side of the girl up to let her roll over on her back.

"Thanks." The girl who was formerly faced down replied as the standing girl plopped on her butt.

"What did you say a minute ago, Seattle?" The girl who fell earlier asked again.

"I need a new bra." Seattle replied. Her violet eyes fell shut as she said this.

"Why? You don't have anything to hold up to begin with." The cackling girl said with once again another short laugh. Seattle didn't spare the girl a glare as her intake of breaths slowed. Silence followed suit as all of the girls were too tired to even joke around. It hung about the air for several minutes until a girl with an odd color of eyes spoke.

"How exactly did we fail today?" Her eyes shut and reopened as her cyan irises fell to the floor, "I mean, I could see yesterday and how we failed with Kasey falling on her face while we were hurdling but..." Her voice trailed off.

"It's simple Renie." The once cackling girl began to speak as one peachy hand ran through her chocolate bangs, "He hates us." The girl let out a single sigh as she said this. "Your father hates us, Seattle."

"He does not Campbell." The girl sat up on her elbows and tossed her violet irises round to make her point. "He's training us through means of –"

"Torture through means of that bitch!" A gray eyed girl spoke up heaving herself off the floor into a hand stand position. The violet eyed girl shook her head as her eyes fell to the floor.

"He is not." The violet eyed girl's elbows failed her as she slipped from semi upright to back down on her back. _This mat feels really good; so good I bet I could just close my eyes and go to sleep. _

"He is too, Seattle, and you know it." Seattle tore her eyes away from the ceiling and stared at her feet, which by the way were throbbing in pain.

"Mina, how can you go and do a handstand after all that tumbling? And we did ask for a trainer, did we not?" Kasey asked trying to bounce up and stand on her hands but losing balance as soon as her feet were off the ground.

"Yeah, I guess so. But still…" Renie spoke up, her cyan irises fluttering open to watch as her friend Kasey failed every time.

"Was there any need to call that boot camo bitch on us?" Campbell stretched and rose to her feet, slowly, but surely.

"That's just how he shows his love." Seattle ran a hand through her knotted hair her purple eyes flicking from door to door as she thought about her father. _It's true. He's always shown his love that way. Never by hugs or kissing, never by any kind of physical contact. That's how he lost my mother. _

The peachy toned girl, known as Campbell, snorted and with a smirk said, "Uhuh, love."

"Well I'm tired and my butt hurts real bad!" Kasey whined as she tried her last handstand which she failed miserably at only making Mina laugh and fall from her hand stand position.

"Tell me about it. I'm really sticky and feel gross too." Renie held out her arms as she was yanked to her feet by Campbell.

"Well what do you say we go back and get some rest for tomorrow and see what else the BCB has in store for us." Kasey said as she shakily rose to her feet to triumphantly stand on two feet. The only one who was left sitting or rather lying was the purple eyed girl who stared blatantly at the door.

"Come on, doll face. Time to go." Kasey stands as she lifted the top of her body to an upright position. Those violet eyes shut and reopened as she stared at the floor not exactly sure what she doing in this position but rose to her feet all the same. She trotted to the door not controlling her body's movements, but was just as happy knowing where she going.

**BOOP BEEP BOOP TIME SKIP BOOP BEEP BOOP**

"Room. Bed. Good. Ahh." Remarked Kasey as she let her form flop onto the blanketed surface. The rest of the girls went to their own beds and followed suit except for Renie who was way too disgusted to even touch her bed. So she made her way directly to the showers not even caring to pick up a towel or a new change of clothes. They were all girls, nobody cared.

"What is this?" Seattle rolled over and groaned as soon as she heard a crunch of paper underneath her frame. She unfolded the note and it had her father's chicken scratch like writing on it. It read:

_**~Seattle**_

_**After Srgt. Maycamp is through with you, I would like to see you and Ms. Belleville in my office at once. **_

_**~Corporal Lexington**_

This only made Seattle groan more and roll off her bed to go and tap Kasey on the shoulder. This only deserved a swatting of the hand away and a single eye which opened and questioned her presence.

"My dad wants to see us."

"All of us, or just you and I?" Kasey asked opening the other aquamarine eye.

"Just you and me." Seattle shrugged not knowing why he would want to see just the two of them. Kasey Belleville was her best friend and all sure but her father didn't know of such miniscule details.

"Okay then." Those aquamarine eyes shut periodically as her feet swung about the frame of her bed hoisting herself off the comforter.

_________________________________________________________________________-

**Oh god no. Not daddy! lol seriously... this dad remind me of my dad in so many ways in fact he's based on my dad haha whoop whoop but you'll learn about him in the next chapter! I really hope you enjoyed! If I made any errors or anything like that dont be afraid to contact me **

**:D i don't bite, I just gum things lol no teeth! but i have teeth....that would suck having no teeth...poor grand mothers...**

**anyways! Leave me some lovin! If you like it, please tell me because if it's sucks and i get no reviews i won't write anymore... :( hahaha so please just send me a review saying "I liked it keep it going!" oh and white chocolate macadamia nut cookies are appreciated! mmmm.....cookies....**

I'm done! BYE! muah muah *3* (thats the kissy face right?.....i hope so...)


	2. Le Boys Meet

_**HAYHAHAY! I'm bizzzack! aw yehz! lol did you miss me? hahaha oh well anyways heres the second chapter! I hope you like EET! **_

**_It's rated M because of future lemons that will most definitly occur in the future, hence the futrutre before the word lemon. hahaha but as of yet there are none, however if lemons bother you I will put a warning up at the beginning of the story and right before the part for those who have virgin eyes, actually thats kind of me but whatevs hahaha. _**

**_just incase you don't know I will not have boy on boy nor girl on girl scenes in this...well maybe a bit of girl on girl but proabaly just for teasing purposes only haha but I do not write boy on boy for reasons that I do not like boy on boy couplings nor can i write about that because I've never experienced such in my life haha seeing as how I'm a girl. _**

**_But the pairing will be TrowaxOc HeeroxOc DuoxOc WufeixOc QuatrexOc yay whoop! I started to do just a trowa quatre oc one but then I'm well.... If I'm going to give two boys some love.... I might as well give them all some ;D _**

**_Hope you enjoi the story! _**

"My dad wants to see us."

"All of us, or just you and I?" Kasey asked opening the other aquamarine eye.

"Just you and me." Seattle shrugged not knowing why he would want to see just the two of them. Kasey Belleville was her best friend and all sure but her father didn't know of such miniscule details.

"Okay then." Those aquamarine eyes shut periodically as her feet swung about the frame of her bed hoisting herself off the comforter.

**BLEEP BLOOP BLOP TIME SKIP BLEEP BLOOP BLOP**

The Corporal sat behind his desk as he watches the two ladies walk through the door and shut it behind them. As to which they both stood in a salute position.

"At ease ladies." The Corporal smiled a gentle smile and he rose from behind his desk.

"You sent a note to our room father; did you wish to see us about something?" Seattle asked as her arms fell to her sides and her back began to ache again.

"Yes I did." Corporal Lexington stepped infront of desk staring at the wall adjacent to both of the girls and began to speak. "Five men will be joining you tomorrow on a mission back to your hometown where you will be seeing your mother." This was a lot in one sentence for one to handle let alone Seattle who got super excited when she got to see her mother.

"Wait. Five guys. Mother. Hometown. Visiting. Mission" Seattle spoke in choppy phrases trying to let it sink in. Kasey then spoke up.

"What kind of mission and who are these five guys?"

"You'll meet them in a second, and the mission will be displayed for you tomorrow at the conference meeting that the five of you WILL be attending." This earned sheepish grins from both of the girls knowing all too well that their last mission went well except for the fact that they skipped out on the conference and left without permission.

"Vale." Kasey said, agreeing with Corporal Lexington. Corporal went on to explain however.

"These five men will be treated with the utmost respect, am I clear?" Both of the ladies nodded out of fear and complete obedience. "They are the gundam pilots that saved where you are living today from blowing up beneath our own two feet." They knew he was talking about Earth but they didn't know of the five gundam pilots.

"Will we be…" Seattle began but was cut short as her father replied.

"No. Not yet. Nobody knows that we've been keeping five gundams in our wake and it will stay that way until I order so." The two girls nodded in agreement. And with that the Corporal walked into the next room and slammed the door behind him leaving two shaken girls in the office.

"Boo. No piloting for us!" Kasey said waving her arms about the air.

"Maybe sometime I can get him to let us in them. Sometime." Seattle began to concoct an idea just as her father walked back through the door. With five boys…no wait scratch that, men, yes five men filing behind him. The two girls saw this and arched their back and their feet came together as their faces became rather stoic.

_My wa wa wa war face, my wa wa war face. I wanna hold them like they do up in space…duh duh duh..wa wa war face _

A smirk tugged at the edge of Kasey's mouth as she sang her parody of Lady Gaga's _Poker Face_ song in her head.

The two girls scanned the boys memorizing their features. All of them were completely stoic. Wait no maybe they were just tired.

"Ms. Belleville. and Ms. Lexington I'd like you to meet the five gundam pilots." Corporal Lexington said as he eyed the two girl's stances as their arms came up to a salute position.

"I believe you can acquaint yourselves at a later date but until then I have paper work to attend to so have a wonderful night gentlemen." The Corporal sat back down at his desk as he watched the five pilots leave his office and shook his head as he watched the two girls follow suit a little two bouncily if you asked him. This made him chuckle once or twice at his daughters spirit. _She's just like her mother was. _

Just as the door slammed shut it reopened again as a violet eyed girl poked her head in. and grinned from ear to ear.

"Uhm," She laughed a little bit. "Sorry sir but where will the boys be staying the night?"

"In the tent beside yours." She lifted her head in confusion and cocked it a little bit.

"But isn't-"

"No I removed them they are in another base over in Bejing."

"Oh okay, thanks!" The violet eyed girl poked her head out as soon as she came.

"Manners child, manners." The corporal said mainly to himself. Hoping to god he didn't wake up in the morning with a dead daughter or a dead gundam pilot on his hands. Kindly cackling to himself he attended other matters at hand.

**BEEPN BOOPN TIME SKIP BEEPN BOOPN**

"I thought he was going to murder us that time." Kasey laughed as her façade went downhill after leaving the corporal office.

"Wait he said we had to attend the meeting tomorrow so, does that mean…" The violet eyes and aquamarine eyes floated about the starry sky in deep thought as realization hit them both.

It scared the crap out of the five Gundam Boys who all kind of seethed inwardly as two squeals hit their ear drums.

"We don't have to see her!!!!" Kasey shouted with total glee as Seattle bounced up and down shaking her arms in front of her.

But then they realized what Corporal told them. _Utmost respect_ those two words rang throughout their heads as their façade came back on. Seattle cleared her throat as the five pilots who stopped to watch their fit of giggles and joy explode tore their eyes away from the two girls and wait for them to lead the way.

"Sorry. It's just, our trainer. Well, she can be kind of harsh at times." Seattle began to explain scratching the back of her head.

"Hn." Came from the chocolate haired boy.

"Well anyways, let me show you the way and then we can get acquainted seeing as how we'll be going on a mission tomorrow with you guys." Kasey said trotting ahead of the five men.

The seven stepped out of the metal building and walked through a little meadow with assortments of flowers and such about them.

The two girls lead them through the path kind of talking amongst themselves as trees passed and flowers slept. One had violet eyes, Quatre noted. They were rather strange looking but then again quite calming. Her eyes were large too, like that of a child's but yet he could sense so much more beneath those eyes than you could in a child's. Those purple orbs were set above freckled cheeks that were dotted with some light colored freckles here and there but her skin was an odd sun kissed tone. Almost a beachy look about her. He noted her hair was a blonde but not as light blonde as his. It had a chestnut hue to it and it looked dull, but not dull in a bad way. It looked well with her stature and her overall look. Perfect posture and the way she walked was like she was on her toes at all times, like that of dancer. She'd skip every now and then switching her gait up to a point where Quatre couldn't quite keep up with it.

The blonde pilot then began to blush madly at where his thoughts might be headed as he pushed them out of his head. He looked at the pilot next to him and followed his gaze. Which was none other than at her friend's ass no less.

"Duo." Quatre stated warningly.

"What?!" He threw his hands up, "How was I supposed to know the people at this base were hot. Not my fault."

Duo did note before staring at the girl's ass that she had aquamarine eyes and her skin was tad darker than her friends. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail but it was a light chestnut brown hue that set off her eyes beautifully. He gait was laid back and she would trip every now and then but catch herself and then laugh showing she had some dignity to uphold. Those black pants clung to her ass like he would if he didn't get his mind out of the gutter. She looked tired as she wavered from side to side and she would toss a glance over her shoulder to count the boys every now and then just to make sure no one was lost. He eyes looked glazed over with sleep that was no less going to hit her as soon as her head hit the pillow. But he was shaken from his thoughts as the girl cleared her throat and was staring directly at him noting to herself to talk to him about staring at her ass.

"Watch out for that log. It trips people at least one time while their here." Kasey finished throwing a smirk at the braided boy.

Heero noted that they stepped from a meadow into a beach scene as soon as they crossed the log. It was beautiful. The moon hung above the water perfectly setting the water a glow making the tides that were pushed and pulled like blankets of light.

"Here we are." The violet eyed girl spoke again, her voice melting like honey on bread. Kasey then ran down to one side of the beach and into the tent that was just a ways down.

"Are you Ms. Belleville or Ms. Lexington?" Quatre asked as curtly as he could. The sandy blonde girl tossed her head to one side as those orbs searched his for a true meaning behind that question. Finding nothing she spoke.

"I'm Ms. Lexington." She smiled sweetly as her head dipped before rising again and cocking to one side.

"The Corporal's name was Lexington as well." Quatre began again causing her back to straighten and her body to tense. She knew where this question was going. "Are you of some relation to Corporal Lexington?"

It wasn't that she didn't like being Corporal's daughter and all i6t was just sometimes being correlated with the Corporal was a bit rough at time. People expected too much from you. They expected you to act like a complete lady at all times and they ask too much of you. She loved her father with all her heart, its just when people see your father being a cold and hard as he is it's hard to pound into people's mind that you are different than he is. So sure receiving respect from people at all times is good and all but it gets tiresome. She wants to be treated like a normal human sometimes and not a soldier or a priest.

"Yes. I'm his daughter." She forced a smile and waited for the chestnut haired girl to come running out with others.

"Okay. We'll go first that way you get to know us and our faces because quite frankly, I think we will be spending a decent amount of time together." Kasey began.

_That's fine with me. _Duo said to himself not getting enough of that chestnut headed girl infront of him.

"I'm Seattle Lexington." The purple orbed girl's gaze was held by the blonde's for a single moment but was then released to move on to the others.

"Kasey Belleville." Her eyes locked with braid boy's as she smirked into them her eyes challenging him right there.

"Mina Li." said the oriental girl slightly bowing in respect as her raven hair fell from her face. Brown eyes reopened as her head went up in complete respect.

"Hi. I'm Renie Santana." This girl had bright cyan irises that could light up a room and a smile that would kill any man.

"Campbell Dwajra at your service." This one had deep brown lock that fell softly around her face but she those sparks in her hunter green eyes that made her seem dangerous.

"No need for such formality ladies." Duo laughed lightening the mood for everyone but he received puzzled looks from the girls.

"Hi I'm Duo Maxwell." He curtsied in front of Kasey earning a giggle from Renie and Mina but only a high held smirk from the aqua eyes. He rose to grin back at her.

"Trowa Barton." He nodded simply, face stoic as Renie noted how short she was compared to him.

"Heero Yuy." The brown one who 'hn'ed earlier came across cold and harsh like Seattle's father but with no emotion whatsoever. The perfect soldier.

"Wufei Chang." He bowed as well showing his respect however Mina kept an eye on him watching his every move.

"And I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Goodness, mouthful." Renie exclaimed as Campbell retorted.

"That's what she said."

Seattle looked completely mortified at this behaviour. He mouth was slightly parted as her eyes went wide but no words came from her mouth. Only air. Quatre only laughed at this remark causing Seattle to look at him like, _seriously, do not encourage this._

"I'm so very sorry." She managed to stumble out as the two girls were cracking up.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. You can just call me Quatre." His bright smile shown through as he stuck his hand out to Seattle. She just stared at it still quite mortified.

__________________________________________________________________________

**I know what all of you are thinking right now. OMG! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? IS SHE GOING TO RUN AWAY SCREAMING DUE TO HER LACK SOCIAL LIFE?????? OR WILL SHE RIP OFF HIS HAND AND THROW IT ACROSS THE BEACH??? .....**

**Okay so you're reactions might have not have been so.....enthusiastic as mine was but whatevs dawg whatevs lol btw i saw The Ugly Truth a week ago..LOVED IT! such a great movie! It's wonderful ending balanced out it's perverted nature i think. I hope thats how my life ends up... a bucket full of funny stirred with a teaspoon of perverted-ness and then baked to full fledged yummy warm........oh god.....I'm hungry...lol **

**Oks! Well Ihope you liked! and as always please if you liked it, show me some love on the review button pahlease! i'll hug you and squeeze you and make your name george if you do, muah! muah! **

*3* (still......not sure that's the kissy face)

Buh BYE!


	3. Prostitution is the World's Oldest

**Whoo! so okay, i admit the first two chapters kind of sucked majorly but this one, now this one is a bit better than the last two...or I hope it is hahaha But as usual enjoi the story and by the way just incase any of you were wondering i had my white chocolate macadamia nut cookie last night! And, if i may add, it was absolutely delish! **

**I own nothing! except for my characters, which arent Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa, or Wufei. **

**And I've explained my reasoning for the rating, and in this chapter nothing happens exactly although some things do pop up through out the end of this chapter so if you're an extreme conservative (did i spell that right?) you might not want to read this chapter...in fact why would even be reading this story...hmm....well anyways like always ENJOI! **

**Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Profession, and I Dear Madame, Am a Professional **

"That's what she said."

Seattle looked completely mortified at this behaviour. He mouth was slightly parted as her eyes went wide but no words came from her mouth. Only air. Quatre busted out laughing at this remark causing Seattle to look at him like, _seriously, do not encourage this._

"I'm so very sorry." She managed to stumble out as the two girls were cracking up.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. You can just call me Quatre." His bright smile shown through as he stuck his hand out to Seattle. She just stared at it still quite mortified.

But she finally grasped it with both hands not sure what to do. So she smiled instead and just shook her head at her comrade's behavior.

"Well, my body is aching and my bed is calling my name so…" Mina began trying to get the girls to bed.

"Yeah we should be getting some rest because tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day." Campbell nodded in a agreement, her arms foldeing behind her head in a nonchalant manner.

"Well our tent is right over there, so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Seattle smiled a weak smile and turned to follow the girls who were headed towards their own tent.

"Oh!" the boy known as Duo spoke. "Uhm, where are the bathrooms because I must relieve myself ASAP if you know what I mean." He prodded the younger blonde girl in the side with his elbows. Seattle's eyebrows knotted and her mouth became a thin line and she pointed with her right hand.

"Over there." She said as she scrunched her nose up.

"Thanks babe!" He said as he trotted off in the direction she pointed.

"Good night." Quatre said to her as she turned to leave to which she tossed a sweet smile over her shoulder and said.

"Ditto."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Oh my god. It's way too early to be awake." moaned Campbell as she stepped into the conference room.

"What time is it?" Renie said as she rubbed her eyes for the 7th time that morning.

"5:14." Mina replied. "The conference starts in 6 minutes," She then took time to look away from the clock face and to gaze around the room. With a sigh she finished her sentence, "and the boys are nowhere to be seen."

"Great, we weren't supposed to wake them were we?" Campbell questioned flipping her ponytail over to the right staring at Kasey.

"No. Not that I was informed." Kasey shook her head from side to side. Her cyan blue eyes flashing with confusion as she looked at Seattle.

"Hey Sea. You awake?" Kasey poked her friend in the side making her hanging head wobble from one side to the other. Kasey looked around at the room they were and then punched her best friend in the shoulder.

Seattle fell out of her seat and onto the floor with a bewildered glance on her face.

"What the fuck Kase!?" Seattle exploded while Kasey was cracking up.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! You looked so vulnerable." Kasey received some more death glares from Seattle until the G-Boys walked in. Upon their entrance all the girls stood in salute formation.

"Easy ladies. There's no need to salute us." Duo waved his hand in front of his face.

The girls looked around and then Seattle shrugged and they loosened their muscles. Then they heard a scream as Renie grabbed her leg. Seattle rushed over to her in panic mode as she fell to the ground writhing in pain. The sandy blonde looked her over as she rolled around on the ground clutching her leg like it was her only lifeline.

"What's wrong!?" Kasey asked in confusion and terror as her friend squeezed her upper calf.

"Charley horse!!!!!!!" Renie shrieked. Seattle's face went blank as did everybody elses in the room. But with a sigh she swallowed her anger and pried her hands off her light tan skin and stretched out her leg.

"Mina will you hold her down please." Seattle pleaded.

"Gladly." The raven headed girl grinned down at the girl writhing beneath her as her arms locked around her own arms and held her upper half down. The boys watched in pure amazement as they helped one another even in a silly case such as a charley horse.

"There. Is that better?" Seattle asked after Renie calmed down.

"Yes. Thank you." Her sheepish smile showed through her embarrassment. They all regained their composure when the Base Commander walked into the room, and so the conference began.

**BORING CONFERENCE BLAHDYBLAH**

**ON THE PLANE RIDE**

"Okay so we are all partnered up, correct?" Kasey made sure just to keep things in check.

"Yes, Quatre is with me. Duo is with you. Trowa is with Renie. Heero is with Campbell and Wufei is with Mina." Seattle checked along with her friends.

"Okay. Do we all know our stories and BG's and such?" Kasey made sure standing up while the plane was moving.

"Yes, I'm a business mogul who works in the diamond industry which happens to be located in Africa." Quatre said along with a glance from Trowa who finished by saying, "And I'm his business partner." Trowa nodded.

"Oui oui, Mademoiselle, and we are zeir whores." Seattle finished with a perfected french accent.

"Are you going to use that accent when we get there?" Quatre turned to her and asked. She threw a glance up at the ceiling as she thought deep and hard. On which point she turned to him and blinked once.

"Oui." She smiled.

"Do you speak French?" He retorted with a smile.

"Oui. Ou est la salle de bain?" She smiled a genuine smile over at him and he nodded with a laugh.

"Good because I know nothing."

"She asked where the rest room was." Trowa finished

"Oui Oui!" Renie piped up as she plopped down beside Trowa to which she cocked her head up and said, "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"** {Do you want to sleep with me tonight?}** Her eyes challenged his as she danced in her seat waiting for him to answer her in perfect French. She bit her lower lip in mock fashion as he eased back in his seat and stared at the front of cab.

"Peut-être ultérieur." **{Maybe later}** He smirked back down at her cocking his head to the side.

"Wow." Duo said in amazement as he looked over at Kasey. "Can you speak French too?"

Kasey seemingly looked down her nose at him and simply said, "No."

"Because I'm pretty sure they just had a conversation in French." Duo kind of looked odd as he tried to sound out the words like a child would with his first. Kasey just stared, not knowing how to react so instead she called him an idiot and went on about her business checking with everyone.

"Okay Duo, you are-"

"A normal man who stumbled across this whole thing by chance. We've already been through this babe."

"I am most certainly not your babe. And I do realize that, I'm just making sure that –"

"Well I think after the 25th time of going over it everyone knows their part."

Duo got "The Eye" from Kasey and he backed off as she walked past him to the back of cab and was talking to hero and Campbell.

"Goodness, that was a cold look." Duo muttered to himself.

"Tell me about it. She gives it to me all the time." Seattle turned around in her seat and smiled at him. "You'll get used to it though, but it can scare a man the first time." She laughed at his face and then turned back around to the front.

"Sheesh." Duo cradled his head in his hands.

"Heero. You are a minor league baseball player from Japan that-" Kasey's voice faded from Seattle's ears as soon as a blonde man's voice entered.

"So you speak fluent French?" His blue eyes flickered with a dull flame when she nodded.

"Yes I do." Those violet eyes bore into his and searched his for an alterior meaning but found nothing.

"Do you speak more?" He blinked twice asking this question. She noted how sculpted his arms were as she drug her eyes up his form into those deep blue pools again. She took a deep breath to jostle her from her thoughts momentarily to speak.

"Yes, I speak French, English, Spanish, Portuguese, Moroccan, Dutch, and Mandarin Chinese and Japanese." The corners of her mouth upturned when she saw his face lose his smile for a nice 'o' shape.

"Wow. That's way more than I know."

"Yes well, it does help when you're mother is a linguistics professor." Violet irises lost their bottom as her eyes smiled. "How many do you speak?"

"Only three." He smiled sheepishly at her. This evoked a giggle from her and she cocked her head again to ask another question.

"And those are?"

"Oh my apologies, " He laughed to himself. "Arabic, Japanese and English."

"Arabic?" her mouth twisted in befuddlement as her eyes squinted.

"Yes, my heritage." He smiled very well knowing that he didn't look like his sisters or his father.

"Seriously?" This time it was her eyes that went wide. He could only nod and laugh at her reaction.

"Wow. You look, nothing like an…" Her voice trailed off as she chose her words carefully but he only shut her up by saying, "I know." This brought back memories of his family as his eyes drifted from hers to the floor. She could vividly see the grief painted in his eyes. Feeling a small hand on his bicep he looked up to see those violet orbs full with concern

"You don't have to tell me right now." That smile, was so warming and easy going. Like his mother. Her beachy hair curled around her face in waves unbeknownst to man. And with said she got up and scooted out of the aisle and back to tell Kasey to relax and sit down.

"Yes, and I stay close to this one but just close enough to keep an eye on him, that away if he gets in trouble he'll give me the sign and I'll come get you, yes we understand." Mina stated very shortly as Kasey nodded up and down.

"And what is the sign?" Kasey asked expecting an answer from Mina or Wufei.

"God Kase, you sound like my mother." Seattle said as she patted the chestnut headed girl on the shoulder. "How about you go sit down beside Duo and leave everyone alone, okay?"

Kasey stared into her eyes for a moment and then heaved a sigh, hanging her head.

"Kay." with that said she moped back to her seat and plopped down in her assigned position as Duo reared back and began to say something but was shut up by a glare sent from Heero.

"Are we there yet?" Renie asked tearing her eyes from Trowa's.

"That would be a negative Ghostrider." Campbell said standing up and stretching only to find herself being bumped about after a couple waves of turbulence hit the plane. After the pressure ended she found herself on her butt however she was not on the floor or the seat. Whatever she landed on, grunted and she hoped to God that it wasn't who she thought it was. But sadly the luck didn't play it's cards that way and it was exactly who she thought it was.

She stared into Prussian blue eyes before sliding off the lap and back into her seat. He lifted one eyebrow at what had just happened.

"Sorry, I lost my footing." She mumbled as she looked towards the across aisle. She was blushing like a mad girl and was hoping he didn't see.

But he had something going on that he didn't want her to see as well. _Oh god…not now… _

"I think we're here," Kasey said as the plane landed.

"Does everybody know where their rooms are and what's going on?" Seattle checked. This earned some grunts and some agreeing heads.

"Vale." Kasey said mainly to herself as her worries flew away.

**IN THE ROOMS**

"Goodness. This dress is kind of tight." Seattle muttered to herself as she slipped through the fabric, "Are you sure you have the right dress Renie?"

"Uhm. I hope so." Renie kept turning in giant circles checking herself out for anything to pop out because, well, it looked like it was going to happen sometime soon.

"Eff my life." The sandy blonde kept looking at her tan skin and wondering how in the world this was going to work. "I have no boobs." The wavy headed girl threw her hair up into a pinned bun that pulled her hair from one side of her head to the other and then left the other side down.

"Campbell is stupid; don't listen to her."

"Well yeah but, look who's talking!" Staring down at the smaller girl in disbelief, she shook her head. The dress hugged her chest and pushed her boobs upward and she looked fantastic.

"What?" throwing her hands up, "I can't help it if I have some."

"Yeah I know." The sandy headed girl put on puppy dog eyes and was in deep thought.

"You wouldn't look good with big boobs anyways Sea." The shorter chestnut haired girl admitted. She knew the truth; her friend was the one that looked like a straight up run way model. You know one of those tall, lanky but not too lanky types. One of those whose walk looked like waltz every time and whose face was in a complete 'photo' mode. The funny thing was, was that, Seattle knew none of it. _She's way too hard on herself, and she needs to lighten up a bit. _

"It wouldn't hurt." The girl said as she watched her short friend fix her bangs.

"Kay I'm ready." The chestnut headed girl nodded as Seattle touched the ornate doorknob.

**BOYS POV **

Quatre watched as 'his whore' stepped from the washroom and into the light. She had on silver high heels that laced up like gladiator sandals up to the upper calf. He drug his eyes up her legs wanting to touch the velvety looking skin; however he wagered that now would not be a good time for that. Her eyes were watching his every move as he took in the sight of her, at which point she became very self conscious. The dress hugged her upper thighs like a tight skirt and wrapped around her body like a cobra would a mouse. However from her lower hips moving up it was like she had on a giant tee shirt. Only this T shirt had no sleeves. And the back was missing; and when I say the back, I mean the whole back except for the halter top that laced around her dainty neck. Oh and I mentioned the front of the dress was a v neck right? A plunging V neck actually. Actually the thing plunged just below her belly button and the only things that made it decent for public were the two triangle shaped fabrics that hung loosely over he breasts.

She crossed he arms in front of her chest, as if she wanted to hide it all. After all she didn't know these men. But something told her that she was going to get to know them real fast.

Quatre noticed her eyes were a different color as well. The violet purple was shed for a new tone of a deep Prussian blue that blinked at him under thick black lashes.

"Do I look whorish enough?" She added with a gleam in her eye as she uncrossed her arms and sat them gently of her hips throwing her head back in a fit of laughter.

"Well it covers everything needed to be covered by a professional whore so I think you're good!" Renie said as she stepped from behind the mirrored door.

Trowa noted how good she looked and he might just take her up on that offer she applied to him earlier in a joking manner. Her dress was a bright red color and was also a halter top type dress. Only this one covered less than it did on Seattle, if that was humanly possible. The thick straps crisscrossed in the front creating an X type look about her and met directly in the middle of her body which was right below her breast line. And the straps went down to right above her ass; from there the dress wrapped around her body tightly to the lower thigh. Her feet were covered in red stilettos and her hair was pulled into a loose bun that wsa put together on the nape of her neck. Her bangs hung loosely in her face creating a more than enticing look about her face. And her eyes were also a different color, her cyan blue was traded for a more dull brown look, giving the eyes a much wider look.

"You look perfect." Quatre said trying to keep his eyes from wandering and his brain from backfiring too soon.

"Great." Seattle's voice changed into a smooth French accent that any man would kill over to hear in his bed. Her eye lids fell to where her eyes were half covered.

"Goodness. I feel like doing something dirty now." Renie finished with a light hearted giggle.

"Comme faire je." **{As do I}** Trowa said with smirk as he slung his arm around the smaller girl and she replied with a blush and a glance around the room.

"What did he say?" Quatre kind of look a little dumbfounded as he stood there and whispered to Seattle who in turn blushed and dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Cochonne." **{Dirty}** Renie said as Trowa opened the doorfor her and pushed her out the door. Quatre kind of questioned this behavious but he did not press the matters any further as they all needed to be in character from the moment they left the room.

**ANOTHER ROOM**

"Hey Duo."

"Yes?"

"I hate to bother you but-" Kasey fiddled with the back of her dress, turning about in circles chasing her own tail, "-can you tie this for me?" Kasey said flopping down on the chair laying her head in her hands. Duo tossed a glance over his shoulder and chuckled a bit only to walk over there and brush his fingers across her neck. She tensed at the sudden contact and it sent chills down her spine.

"Are you cold in that?" Duo questioned with the slight raise of an eyebrow as he saw the goosebumps all over her body.

"No." She cut him off by swatting his hand away from her neck and getting up and trying it again at which he stood there kind of taken aback. She danced about the room trying her best to tie the dress up herself but no matter what position she would stand in, the tie wouldn't tie. It was the sad story of her life, she's never been able to tie items without first looking at them.

"Here, you've got it in a knot." Duo tried one more time at helping the girl. Her shoulders slumped and her head hung as she pulled her hair aside and let him try again. His fingers brushed over her skin once more and there they were…again. Those damn chill bumps.

"You sure you're not cold." Duo asked while he undid the knot, he fingers brushing up against her tanned skin, dancing along the nape of her neck.

"Yes. I'm sure." She managed out just as he reached out to pick up some hair that had gotten tied into the knot. The back side of his hand lay upon her back and her muscles tightened as did her face. She had this urging desire to move from the contact but he did have a hold of her hair and if she moved, well it wouldn't feel too nice. So she fought the urge and sat right there and let him play with the back of her dress.

"You don't deal well when people touch you, do you?" Duo asked still fiddling with the unimaginable knot. Kasey's back straightened and her hair fell from her hands and she turned her head tossing a glance at the side of his body which was as far as she could see.

"I deal fine with people touching me." Kasey slumped over again giving him access to her back before speaking again. "Just not when men, whom I do not know mind you, are holding the one and only piece of fabric that is keeping my dignity up." She snorted causing a chortle to emit from behind her.

"Well excuse me miss high and mighty but you did ask me for help." Duo exchanged glances with the back of her head before continuing.

"And you were ogling my ass earlier, were you not?" Kasey shot back. She had him on that one. She had to.

"Well if you didn't want me to stare at it, then why wear those pants." He added rather amusingly finally getting somewhere with that darned knot. Laughing at her in a fight or an argument made her extremely furious

"Those are my dance pants, thank you very much!" She twisted in her seat only to have his hands laid upon her shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

"Hold still." Duo said as he straightened her out. Not another word came from her mouth after those calloused hands felt her shoulders. She wasn't sure but she liked it. The feeling of it. The hands. His hands. Her mouth dropped. _Nope. No way. He annoys me way to much. _

"There." He said casually, before plopping down on the bed side her. "Done." A tan hand went to the nape of her neck and she felt of the perfect bow that was tied. Her face was astonished as she turned to him and mumbled something that sounded like a thank you.

"Don't mention it sweetheart." He rose from the bed to put his tux jacket on. She started fixing her hair laying it on her back over the bow and she started to say something to him about the 'sweetheart' but she stopped. Afterall he did just help her, no?

"You ready?" Duo asked looking at her backside in the mirror. She looked herself up and down and nodded her head as she whipped around.

"Ladies first." He said as he rubbed his temples. This girl gave him a complete headache but, he wasn't sure why he was attracted to her even after the initial argument.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**YAY! Aren't you excited!? hahaha another anticlimatic ending!! yes!! okay now i must admit that i speak no French...at all...like ever...lol so if you would like to correct my french please feel free just be nice about it. I don't take harsh criticism very well. I speak fluent Spanish and English but no French...whatsoever... lol **

**Actually...I might need a French consultant that can speak a little bit of French so any help would be lovely, i might need some translations later on...hahaha but anyways i hope this chapter was better...i'm sorry they arent extremely long but I can only type so much in one day. =)**

**Btw, the title is a song title by Cobra Starship, love them!!!, but you know what i love more...Owl City!!! goodness he can Owl my City any day. hahahahaha **

**leave meh some lovin' muah muah! **

**OOO delia's email! g2g bye!**


End file.
